Emotions
by dingchavez1984
Summary: Things don't go exactly as planned during the Big old wedding. BenxGwen
1. Chapter 1

**Emotions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, and this story takes place in "Big Fat Alien Wedding."**

Ben didn't like the way this was going, 'If this goes on I'll be the laughingstock at the wedding.' Ben was almost tempted to bust out the Omnitrix and just hightail it out of the county. While this was all happening in Ben's head, Gwen was watching with an amused grin on her face.

"So the dweeb can't dance yet?"

"What do you want dork?" Ben knew what Gwen was doing there, but it didn't mean that he had to show her. "I just came here to see how much of a dweeb you will be at the party."

"I don't need this right now, is there anything else you wanted dweeb?" Gwen knew that Ben wouldn't back down from this, so she just took his hand and started the lesson on dancing. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like dork? I'm teaching you how to dance, now get it together." Taking his other free hand she placed it on her waist, "Now remember the worst thing you can do is step on your partner's feet, so for now look down and make sure you don't step on my toes dork." Taking the exercise in stride, Ben tried his best to not step on Gwen's toes. "Good, now let's try to quicken the pace a bit Ben."

Nodding his head, Ben didn't even notice Gwen's change in demeanor; she seemed to be really into this dancing thing. Ben soon could do a simple waltz with no problem, but Gwen wasn't done teaching him yet. Soon they were dancing to and fro inside the old rust bucket known as their transportation on this summer trip. Ben was learning not to worry so much about his feet and just flow with the dance, it was nice to let go of all the tension that was acquainted with dancing in front of others. Ben didn't notice Gwen's head on his shoulder until he turned his head; it seemed that it was a natural place to see her.

Ben had always known that his cousin was beautiful, especially from the way some boys would ogle her as she walked down the street. It just didn't seem to register until now that she was a girl and she was pretty, Ben didn't know why but he suddenly wasn't feeling as bad about dancing. Being this near Gwen was nice; he could even smell the strawberry shampoo that she used.

Gwen was enjoying this dance with Ben; it was the first time in a long time that he had followed her directions for more then a second at a time. He wasn't so bad when he didn't open his mouth and call her names all the time. Dancing in his arms was something she wouldn't have dreamed of in a million years, but it seemed right to her, somewhere she was safe and where she wanted to be.

It was getting late and the two had to stop dancing, the wedding was tomorrow and if they didn't get enough sleep they might fall asleep at the church. Ben took the top bunk and Gwen the bottom, it was the same as it has always been but it seemed empty to the two.

Ben couldn't describe it but it just seemed that he couldn't get the feel of Gwen in his arms out of his mind. It just seemed right to him, the way they danced and how warm she felt in his arms, plus the smell of her hair was enough to make him blush. He didn't know what was going on but he knew that he had to stop it before it got out of hand; she was his cousin for crying out loud. Still the images in his head would not go away and he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep in the near future.

The next morning came too early for Ben, he still was wrapping around the problem of what he was going to do about the Gwen situation. And not only that, it seemed that the wedding had a little snag, well maybe you could call it a major snag, it seemed the bride's family wanted to kill the groom's family.

"Mom, Dad what are you both doing?"

"There will be no wedding between us and no truce." The bride's family was definitely against the Plumber side, it seemed they had a running feud for a long time. This was the perfect chance to get back at them, "Don't do this Mom, please it's my wedding day."

"Get out of the way Camille, we'll deal with this." Pushing her daughter aside, the monster mother launched attacks at the man who she wanted to marry Joel. Ben knew that it was hero time and launched into the battle fray as Heatblast, launching fire blasts at the parents and the guests from the bride's side of the family. It seemed the Sludge had a problem with fire, the whole family turned into stone statues. It could be said that the mud people hated to get baked.

With the bride's family down and out it was back to the festivities, or it would have been like that if the groom hadn't been suffocated by the mud all over him. Now it was a somber mood and the bride and groom's family mourned the loss of Joel. Ben decided to discreetly remove himself from the events transpiring around him.

Gwen caught up to him before he made it back to the Rust Bucket, "Wait up Ben, are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"I couldn't save Joel; he trusted them and now look what happened to him. I was supposed to be a hero, now what am I? I can't even save one person."

"It's not your fault, how could you know that they would pull something like that?"

"I knew something was going on, I should have dug deeper instead of dancing. I was distracted; I didn't do anything to help Joel that was just as good as if I choked him myself."

Shaking her head, Gwen walked toward Ben and engulfed him in a warm hug, "You didn't kill him Ben, and you can't blame yourself for that."

"I can't help it, I ruined it all, I couldn't get my mind off you…uhh…I mean I don't know…"

"What was that?"

"I couldn't stop it, I was distracted by you." Looking into his eyes, Gwen could see he was telling the truth. Ben couldn't stand it anymore and slowly started to kiss Gwen.

Gwen couldn't believe what was going on, but she couldn't bring herself to pull away from Ben. It felt so right and she just wanted to have that feeling stay for as long as possible. Ben noticed that Gwen didn't pull away and was encouraged by it; he slowly started to move the two of them to the Rust Bucket. He was trying to open the door to the RV and hang onto Gwen all at the same time, good thing he was very good at coordinating his movements.

Inside the RV it was a very interesting affair; suffice it to say that both were very pleased to say the least. Ben was thinking after the events that this could cause ramifications that could wreck the very fabric that held the trio together during the summer holidays.

Ben was still trying to contemplate these events when he heard the door to the RV opening, "Ben, Gwen are you guys in here?"

Freaking out like a man who just saw a monster, Ben hurriedly got back into his clothes and tried his best to hide Gwen from sight. Hearing the footsteps from the outside, Ben quickly started for the door to the RV.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that, what are you doing here Ben. Have you seen Gwen?"

"Gwen? No I haven't seen her since the wedding disaster." Shaking his head, Grandpa Max was getting worried about the stuff going on, "I can't believe that Joel has passed on, I want to talk to you about that Ben."

"Hmm?"

"Well, I just wanted to say that I am proud of you for how you fought back those Sludges. And I wanted to say that you are not responsible for Joel's passing, you did all you could. In fact, Camille wanted to thank you personally for your courage and your heart against her family."

Surprised by Camille's invitation, Ben nodded his head and said that he would see her the very next morning. "Okay, now if you see your cousin tell her that we're all worried about her. Don't cause too much of a mess over her, okay Ben?"

"Yes, Grandpa."

Watching Grandpa leave for the house, Ben waited till the man had almost reached the house before he headed back to his bunk. Looking through the covers he found Gwen, "Gwen are you awake?"

That question was quickly answered by her lips locking onto his, 'Guess that answers my question.' Watching Grandpa leave for the house, Ben waited till the man had almost reached the house before he headed back to his bunk. Looking through the covers he found Gwen, "Gwen are you awake?"

That question was quickly answered by her lips locking onto his, 'Guess that answers my question.' Trying any kind of deep thought was out of the question for Ben, thus he didn't get any kind of lucid thoughts until Gwen released him. "Good evening Ben."

"Uh…"

"That was wonderful Ben; you don't know how long I wanted to share that with you." Looking into her eyes, Ben didn't have a response to the young woman. "Was that Grandpa I heard?"

"Yeah."

"Oh was he worried about us?"

"Yeah."

"Can you answer with more then one syllable?"

"Yeah, I mean of course I can." Gwen liked the way her body made Ben, she was especially amused when she showed him a little bit of skin and he started to go red. Quickly getting dressed, but with a little help from Ben, make that a lot of help from Ben, Gwen sat down on the bottom bunk to talk about their little situation.

"Ben, I think we should talk about what happened."

"Umm…I don't know what to say."

"Do you regret it?" Gwen was especially worried about Ben's response to this question, fortunately for Gwen, Ben outright denied this. "Of course not, I love you Gwen." Crying out in joy, Gwen hugged Ben closely and cried softly on his shoulder.

Ben patted her back and slowly let her get over the shock of his statement, "Ben I love you too, but we have to keep this a secret from Grandpa and everyone else."

Nodding his head, Ben decided the best thing for now was to enjoy the moments they had together and worry about the rest tomorrow. What would tomorrow bring? No one can know.


	2. Chapter 2

Emotions

**Emotions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, and this story starts off in "Big Fat Alien Wedding."**

The next day wasn't a piece of cake, there was still the issue of the dead groom. Although it was a somber day, Ben knew that he had to meet up with Camille to talk about the events that transpired. Getting out of the Rust Bucket was going to be harder then expected though, since Gwen was very insistent that she get a good-bye kiss before he could go.

The kiss soon turned into something more, and well it kind of snowballed from there into a wholesale 2 hour long love session.

By the time that Ben had made it out of the Rust Bucket it was close to noon, he saw his grandpa along the way. "Ben, I saw Gwen this morning."

"Oh, yea she got back right after you left Grandpa."

"Good, well I don't want to keep you. I believe Camille is waiting for you at the gardens next to the house."

"Okay, thanks Grandpa." Heading to the gardens surrounding the house, Ben soon found Camille sitting quietly under the gazebo that she was supposed to be wed under. "Ben! It is good to see you."

"Hello Camille, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright, but I do miss Joel. He was my companion through thick and thin. I do want to thank you though for saving the rest of the guests."

"I am sorry about your mother and father, but I couldn't help it they were trying to kill everyone."

"I understand Ben, my parents were vindictive and deadly. They didn't want the wedding in the first place. Maybe I should have just gone with their wishes, then none of this would happen. And Joel would be here today, instead of dead."

"Don't say that, you loved him and it meant the world to you to have this one moment. I don't think it is wrong to wish for some happiness in your life." Surprised by the words coming from the young man who had saved so many, Camille couldn't believe that he was so young. "Thank you Ben, I really wanted to thank you for all that you have done. If you would come with me, I have something special planned for you." Ben was confused, but he was always up for surprises, as long as he didn't get killed for them.

While Ben was talking to Camille, Gwen went in search of Ben, she soon found him talking to Camille. "Oh Gwen, how good to see you."

"Camille, how are you doing?"

"Better now that I have talked to Ben, he has really put everything in perspective. I was just about to give him a reward for his gallantry. Would you like to come along to enjoy it with him?" Gwen liked surprises too, she nodded her head and followed the beautiful red haired goddess.

It seemed the gift was in the house, it was an old colonial model, it was romantic in it's own way. 'I wouldn't mind to share a night here with Ben, it would be so romantic.' Gwen looked back at Ben and smiled shyly as he gave her a smirk in reply. Ben was wondering what the reward could be, maybe some sumo slammer cards? But then why would Gwen enjoy it as well? Maybe some free dance lessons? Although Gwen had taught him all he needed to know about that now.

The trio soon came to a bedroom, the master bedroom of the mansion, it was where Camille and Joel would have come after the wedding.

"Is my reward in here? Is it under the bed?" Smiling devilishly Camille shook her head no; instead she just patted the bed next to her.

"Come sit down and I'll give you the gift you deserve." Ben and Gwen sat down on the bed and waited for what was to come. "Your reward Ben is right in front of you."

Looking forward all Ben saw was Camille, but he soon figured it out when she started to remove her jacket and tugging the hem of her skirt. "What are you doing?"

"Don't be like that Gwendolyn; I saw how well you two came together last night and this morning. I wanted to make to have a special night after my wedding, please do me this honor." Gwen was freaking out, this young lady wanted to have Ben for herself, "Why did you even invite me here?"

"Well I wanted to show Ben that I wasn't uncomfortable with more women." Without missing a beat Camille had already undressed to her knickers, she was now stalking Ben like a cat in heat.

"Uh…a little help here Gwen." Ben was entranced by the woman's glorious body, but he knew that he didn't want to mess up what he had with Gwen. Unfortunately for Ben, Gwen was also in a state of shock at the sheer size of the woman's 'assets'.

Soon all that was left was Camille crawling over Ben's body on the king sized bed, Ben could only think of one thing at this moment in time. 'I love being a superhero.' Feeling the supple lips of Camille on his own, Ben soon moaned at the touch of the older woman. She knew just where to touch to get him fully engaged in the activities. Ben was soon without his pants and boxers, Camille worked fast in her lust filled hunger for satisfaction.

Gwen was still trying to process the amount of stimuli that was in the room, but when she did, she found to her amazement Camille slowly moving her body with Ben's. She was torturing the poor youth, Gwen wouldn't have it that way. She quickly got next to Ben and started to really make the youth feel things that he hadn't felt in his life, the pleasure was astronomical.

Camille didn't waste any time, she was soon taking the youth's member for a ride in her warm and luscious mouth. Ben didn't last long and soon had his essence shot forth and Camille swallowed like her life depended on it.

The very taste was enough to get Camille to moisten, she couldn't wait any longer, she made sure to get Ben oiled up and ready to go. With a sigh of contentment, Camille plunged onto the youth's member, Ben felt the tight walls of her love nest and was soon ready to burst once more. Luckily Gwen distracted him with a sampling from her very own moist lips.

Ben was working on both ends, he was truly multitasking, unfortunately for Ben his ease was short lived as Camille quickened her pace and she was soon bounding on top of the youth. The pressure and the tightness didn't leave much room for anything else, and Ben exploded inside of Camille. Camille felt the wave of heat and soon followed the youth with a climax of her own. Gwen didn't want to miss out on the festivities and gifted Ben with a shower from her moist lips.

This went on for another 5 hours, Gwen and Camille switched on and off, never leaving Ben with any time to rest. Luckily for the youth, he had a lot of experience with endurance and stamina, though it wasn't at this level.

Throughout all this, Grandpa was trying to make out what sound was coming from the forest surrounding the colonial home.

**Author's notes: Have you all seen the new Ben 10 series, it's horrible with Kevin as the good guy and a love interest of Gwen? How terrible is that?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emotions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, and this story starts off in "Big Fat Alien Wedding."**

Waking from his slumber, Ben looked around to see that both Camille and Gwen were still asleep. It seemed that their activities had lasted well into the afternoon and night; if Ben had to guess the time he would say it was about 9 in the morning.

Deciding to get freshened up, Ben headed to one of the many bathrooms in the mansion. While Ben was just getting ready to take a shower, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Good morning Ben." Gwen had snuck up on the youth, but it seemed that she had lots of energy compared to Ben. "Gwen, you're awake. I was just about to take a shower."

"Oh that sounds like an invitation."

Soon enough it seemed that Ben couldn't get out of any activities, the screaming and moaning had awakened Camille as well. She didn't want to miss any of the fun and soon it was getting really crowded in the shower stall.

A knock at the door of the bathroom caused the trio to pause in their activities, "Ben, Gwen are you all in there?"

Whispering softly, Ben exclaimed "its grandpa, come on we got to get ready." Straightening themselves out, the trio soon had everything on and looked somewhat ready to greet the day.

"I'm coming grandpa."

"Ben, is Gwen in there?"

"No, grandpa." Shooing Gwen to the shower, Ben opened the door and signaled for Camille to hide as well. Opening the door just a smidge, Ben blocked most of the view from the bedroom to the bathroom.

"I thought I heard her, have you seen her recently? We have to be on our way, we have a lot of road to cover."

"Nope, if I see her though I'll be sure to give her the message."

"What are you doing in there?"

"I was just taking a shower, why?"

"Well I heard some strange noises."

"Oh I didn't hear a thing. Might have been coming from outside."

"I guess you're right." Walking away shaking his head, Grandpa Max couldn't figure out what was going on around here. When his grandpa was out of the room, Ben motioned for the duo to get out of the bathroom.

"Whoa, that was close."

"You're telling me, well you heard Grandpa, and we got to go."

"I guess we should get going. Take care Camille." Camille smiled sadly at losing her savior, but waved the duo goodbye as they raced toward the Rust Bucket. Smiling softly at the duo, Camille wondered what she would do now. Fortunately she soon came up with a plan that would please everyone, or at least Ben and her. Whistling merrily Camille headed to the Rust Bucket as well, her plan twirling around in her head.

When the cousins had gotten to the Rust Bucket they saw Grandpa Max packing up their things getting ready to leave. "Oh there you are Gwen, you came back at just the right time. We'll be heading out soon. You all get on board before I leave without you guys."

Clambering onboard the RV, both cousins were glad to get out of this nook but for different reasons. Ben wanted to leave because of the bad memories, while Gwen wanted to get away from Camille as fast as she could. She didn't like the way she had to share Ben with that woman.

When they were just about to get started they heard a yell from outside the RV, "Wait, Uncle Max!"

"Who is that? Oh it's Camille, I guess she wanted to say good bye." Heading out of the RV, Max met up with the woman, they had a minute of conversation before Max pointed to the RV and nodded his head. When the duo had come onboard the RV, Max announced that Camille had decided to join their little trip through the country. Flabbergasted at the audacity of the woman, Gwen couldn't even speak at the announcement. Ben was acting much like a fish out of water, his mouth was opening and closing but no words were coming out.

"Well thanks for the welcome and I hope to enjoy this trip with you guys."

Max smiled good naturedly and headed to the front of the Rust Bucket to head out, while he was dealing with that, Camille snuggled up next to Ben. "I'm so glad that I caught you guys, I didn't want to race after you all."

"What are you doing here Camille?" Ben whispered. He wasn't about to yell loud enough to be heard by Grandpa Max.

"Well that wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for, but beggars can't be choosers. I came along because I would have missed you too much Ben, what would I do without you?"

"You would have gone on with your life, that's what you would have done."

"Don't be jealous Gwendolyn, I promise to share." Smiling wickedly Camille loved tormenting the young teen. "That's not what I meant and you know it." Huffing indignantly, Gwen scooted closer to Ben and grabbed his arm possessively.

The match soon got heated and Ben was getting pulled in two directions both figuratively and literally. Ben discreetly removed himself from the conflict and got as far away as he could from the women.

Well eventually Gwen and Camille settled their differences with a compromise, they would share Ben and leave it at that.

Though Gwen wasn't entirely happy, it was better then being out of his life entirely.

While the trip continued on the group couldn't seem to get a break, the problems kept piling up, the local authorities were having troubles with a villain that the group knew all too well. It seemed that Charmcaster had decided to go on a little shopping spree, unfortunately for those involved she didn't want to pay for any of it.

Destroying the local bank, Charmcaster was enjoying her time out and wondering what to spend her new money on. Unfortunately Ben and co. arrived to spoil her fun, "I couldn't just have a little fun, and you geeks had to ruin my fun."

"Well your fun involves the people's money, and that makes it our problem." Darting into action, Ben quickly turned into Four Arms and launched himself at Charmcaster. Gwen formed beams of light on her hands and fired them at the villain, while Camille just changed into her true form and fought against the woman.

Charmcaster wouldn't be so easily dispatched and launched her own barrage of attacks, which included calling forth golems to deal with their numbers. Unfortunately for her, Ben easily dealt with her golems and came at her. Grabbing her with his four monstrous arms he easily forced her to stop her rampage. The problem was Charmcaster wasn't done and launched one last magic spell, it was enough to launch both of them 20 feet into the air. Knocking out Charmcaster but leaving Ben with a mild headache, "Good work Ben, you okay?"

"I'm fine Grandpa, but what are we going to do with her?"

"We'll let the authorities take care of her, come on guys."

From the glares coming from the crowd that had gathered, Ben didn't think Charmcaster would be getting any fair treatment. And even though he didn't like her, Ben wouldn't want her to be tortured. "I think we should take her into custody Grandpa, just until the next town. It doesn't look too good from the glares coming from the townsfolk."

Looking around, Max could feel the animosity, deciding that Ben was right, Max retrieved a set of cuffs from the Rust Bucket and slapped it on the villain.

"Well now what Ben?"

"Well on to the next town I guess." Ben knew it wouldn't be getting easier anytime soon, but he didn't know how right he was.

**Author's notes: So I read recently that Ben 10 Alien Force might not be the official future of the series, here's hoping. I can't stand Kevin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emotions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, and this story starts off in "Big Fat Alien Wedding."**

Waking up, Charmcaster didn't know where she was, but she felt the cuffs on her wrists. "What the heck is going on here? What are you dweebs doing?"

"Oh you're awake, well nice to see that blast didn't hurt your motor functions."

"What are you doing dweeb? Let me out of this."

"I don't think you are in any position to be giving us orders Charmcaster."

"Oh it's the little girl playing sorcerer, what do you guys want?" Deciding to let Gwen handle it for now, Ben headed up front to inform Camille and Max that their prisoner had awakened. "What are we going to do now Grandpa?"

"We can just drop her off in the next town, it shouldn't be a problem." Unfortunately for the group, it seemed that God didn't smile on them today, mass explosions rocked the town in the distance. "Great more old friends that came to play."

"I don't think Animo and Clancy are friends of ours Ben."

"It was just a joke Grandpa, now what?"

"Well we do what we always do, take them down." Smiling at the man's enthusiasm, Ben quickly changed into XLR8 and sped to the scene of the crime, he discovered the two known villains ransacking the town looking for something. 'What could they be up to?'

While Ben was snooping about, Gwen was grilling the teen witch in the Rust Bucket. "What were you doing in the town?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Gwen didn't know what to do; fortunately Camille had a plan to get the girl to talk.

Quickly morphing into her original form, Camille engulfed the witch and deprived her of oxygen for a good 2 minutes. When she had released the witch she was ready to talk to any of them. "We were looking for a key; it's for the Forever King."

"Forever King? Who is that?"

"He's the new guy, head of the Forever Knights, he formed the Negative 10."

"And I'm assuming that the ten involve some people we know."

"Yeah, well there's the Forever King, Forever Knight, Rojo, Animo, Circus Freak Trio, Clancy, Sublimo and me."

"Well that's a long list of villains, why so many?"

"Because of that dweeb, your cousin Ben, he has the Omnitrix." Gwen knew that her cousin was a handful but to create an army just to take him out, this king must be scared of Ben.

"This might be a problem; it might be wise to inform Benjamin about this."

"Sounds like a plan Camille, where is he?"

"He went to intercept Animo and Clancy; it seems that they are terrorizing the town nearby." Wide-eyed Gwen quickly raced out the door of the Rust Bucket, Camille in hot pursuit they had to catch up to Ben before the two really hurt him.

Ben didn't like his chances, it seemed that Animo had brought forth a monstrous bat, battling it and Clancy wasn't going well. The advantage of flight helped them out as well, XLR8 was fast but he couldn't fly. Luckily he could race up buildings and Ben put that to good use by launching himself from one of them to knock out Clancy and jump onto the monster bat's back. Fighting for control of the beast with Animo wasn't a fight at all, Animo may have a good brain but he had little to no muscle.

Quickly landing the bat, Ben grabbed both Animo and Clancy hauling their butts to the local jail. It seemed they were after some sort of key, it didn't mean anything to Ben but he hoped Grandpa could figure it out.

When Gwen and Camille arrived Ben had already transformed back to his normal self, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Are you okay Ben?"

"I'm fine Gwen, what's wrong? Did you find anything out from Charmcaster?"

"Yeah she told us about the Negative 10."

"Negative 10? Who are they?"

"They are the ones coming after you, lead by Forever King, the new leader of the Forever Knights." Nodding at the information, Ben tried his best to digest it, the Rust Bucket soon arrived and the trio entered. Ben decided to talk to Charmcaster; maybe they could get her to switch sides for an incentive. "What do you want?"

"I have a deal for you; if you help us out I'll be glad to release you at the end of this mess." Charmcaster contemplated this deal, it didn't have a downside, and if anything went wrong she could always run away. "You got yourself a deal, now let me out of these cuffs."

"Hey, I said that I needed your help. I didn't say I needed you to fight with us. All I need is information about this key."

"That key? Well it seems very important to the Forever King. I don't know what he wants with it though, he didn't tell us anything." Deciding that he was getting nowhere, Ben just headed to the bunk beds in the back of the RV.

Gwen and Camille were waiting there, "So what happened? Did she talk?"

"Yeah, she's going to cooperate but I don't know for how long."

"Just great, what do you suggest Benjamin?"

"Well Camille, I know that she will double cross us eventually, we just have to watch her." Nodding their heads, the two women slowly encircled Ben and guided him to the bottom bunk of the bed. Gwen didn't waste any time and slowly trailed tender kisses on his lips and his neck. Camille went for the prize and she wasn't disappointed, he was definitely ready for a good time.

Quickly closing the blinds that segmented the main RV and the bedrooms, Gwen soon got in on the action. Suffice it to say they had a wild time in the back; the noises were making Charmcaster curious. 'What the heck is going on? If I'm hearing things right I think that's the girl and the woman, what are they doing with that boy?'

It was soon pretty obvious when the noises became loud enough for even Charmcaster to distinguish. 'My god, are they really doing what I think their doing?' Scooting over as close as she could, Charmcaster wasn't wrong, she could see into the room and see the trio.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on your viewpoint, Camille saw the little voyeur and dragged her in as well. It soon got even wilder in the back of the RV; Grandpa Max was none the wiser, driving the Rust Bucket to the next town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emotions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, and this story starts off in "Big Fat Alien Wedding."**

Charmcaster was pulled into the back of the RV, where she saw to her amazement, Gwen slurping on Ben's member. The youth was controlling the tempo with his hands around the girl's head, slowly at first but Ben was upping the tempo as he was getting closer and closer.

"I see that you wanted to play."

"What are you talking about!? Whose sick idea is this?" Clamping her hand over the villain's mouth, Camille tried her best to silence the silver haired teen. "Quiet down, we don't want Max to hear. Now are you going to be quiet or do I have to tape up your mouth?" From the nod of her head, Camille assumed that Charmcaster was going to be on her best behavior.

It didn't matter to the cousins though, Ben was really getting into it now, and he was pounding away at Gwen's face. Trying his best to unload a stream of his essence deep into the young woman's throat and down her stomach. Gwen was just going along for the ride; she was slurping and sucking with the best of them.

"Now what the heck is going on here? And why is he doing that to her?"

"Oh my, do I have to explain the birds and the bees to you?"

"Oh can it, I know all about that. I want to know why those two are going at it."

"Well I guess you could say Benjamin there is quite a catch and Gwendolyn is just showing her affection for him." Shaking her head at the older woman's answer, Charmcaster just went back to gaping at the scene in front of her. Ben was almost there, you could see it on his face, with a few final thrusts he unloaded into the redhead's mouth.

There was so much of it, that some actually leaked from her mouth and would have fallen to the ground if not for Gwen catching it in her cupped hands. Smiling up at Ben, Gwen slowly swallowed what was in her mouth and sucked him dry. With an audible pop, Gwen lifted her hands to finish off the rest in her hands.

Not one to waste time, Ben quickly dived to the floor and removed Gwen's pants to get to what he really wanted. Slowly licking up and down Gwen's lips, he could taste the flavor that was distinctively Gwen. Gwen was moaning at the pleasure shooting up through her body, rubbing her own bosom to elicit more pleasure out of the experience. Ben was sucking away now; he was really intent on getting that juice all to himself. When she could feel the climax nearing, Gwen tightened her thighs around Ben's head and truly let herself go.

The juices flowed straight into Ben's mouth; he could taste strawberries, cinnamon and a tang of sour. Spent beyond words, Gwen was on the floor murmuring about the pleasure she had just felt. With Gwendolyn down for a bit, Camille hurried to get her turn.

Tossing Ben onto the bed, Camille got her turn with the hero, quickly encircling the youth's rod, Camille licked it till it was hard as steel. She could feel the gentle throbbing of the rod, pulsing in her throat, slowly using the muscles in her throat to massage Ben, Camille was showing him how much she had to teach him.

Charmcaster was shocked by this display, she couldn't believe that both the older woman and the boy's cousin would willingly submit themselves to this sort of depravity. Though she was feeling a bit warmer then when she had come in, and was that a little wetness in the front of her undergarments.

The silver haired witch felt hot under all her clothes, from her purple coat to her form fitting top. There was little left to imagination for anyone staring at Charmcaster now, her bare stomach was flat as a board. She was one of the most sensuous women in all of the criminal world, her tights were riding up her rear, framing her pert bottom. The cuffs were killing her, she wanted to rub her self all over, it was maddening how hot she felt. The view wasn't helping her cool off either, Camille had started to really go to it with gusto and Ben was moaning at the intense warmth inside Camille's mouth.

Charmcaster couldn't stand it, she wanted to get in there and really show that kid what a real woman could do. Too bad she had these darn cuffs on, or else she would have divested herself of her clothing a long time ago.

Luckily for Charmcaster, Gwen had awakened to find the young witch in her inner turmoil, "Oh is the little witch hot and bothered? Do you want to feel Ben?" Gwen didn't know what she was doing, but after seeing Charmcaster almost creaming herself in the middle of the room, she couldn't let the girl out without at least showing why Ben was the best at this. "Bugger off, I don't care about him." Feeling the redhead's hands sliding across her stomach and bosom, Charmcaster shivered involuntarily, "Oh so you don't care? I guess you're just shivering because it's cold?"

Charmcaster had the decency to blush, shaking her head Gwen smiled ruefully, with a little flick of her wrist Gwen created a knife from energy. It's nice to be a witch, quickly slicing away at the girl's clothing, Gwen was surprised to see the lacy undergarments of Charmcaster. "Ohh black lace, kinky."

"Oh shove off sorcerer girl, my clothes, you sliced them to shreds."

While the two were occupying their time with clothing problems, Camille had already slurped up a load of Ben's milk and was sucking away for another. Going down on the youth, Camille could feel Ben's hands roaming all over her body, from her bosom to her nice pert bottom. Squeezing and massaging all the right parts, but it was Camille's mouth that was the star of the show, she was swallowing his whole shaft deep into her throat.

Moaning one last time, Ben unloaded his second stream of milk into Camille's waiting throat. Sucking at the last minute, Camille didn't want a drop to leak out. Smacking her lips, Camille smiled wantonly at the youth and started moving toward Ben's lips. Devouring them in a searing kiss filled with the passion she had built up, she was rubbing against the youth and the results were pleasant to both of them. Quickly undressing herself, Camille aligned herself with Ben's rod and slowly took it in.

With the rhythmic pushing, she soon had Ben all the way inside of her, she stayed still for a while and felt the girth of the youth. She always felt full whenever Ben was inside of her, Ben didn't stay still for long and was soon slowly thrusting into the older woman's folds. She could feel every push and every shove, it was like millions of sensations all rolled into one. Soon it wasn't Ben that was doing the pounding but Camille who was bouncing on top of Ben's shaft. Moaning from the sensations, Camille grabbed Ben's hands and placed them on her bosom. Taking the hint, Ben started massaging and pinching the mounds under his fingertips.

While the two were jack hammering away, Charmcaster was shivering as Gwen was slowly massaging the witch all over. Soon even Charmcaster didn't care if she was weak in the eyes of her enemies, all she wanted was to be pleasured just like Camille and Gwen had been.

"Please…release me."

"I don't know, you might escape."

"I promise I won't, I just want to taste Ben." Wary but knowing that she could always knock her out, Gwen removed the cuffs. Charmcaster dove toward the pair on the bed and started licking at the entrance to all the action. Camille was now screaming from the pleasure, or she was trying to, but Ben saw the woman almost scream and kissed her. Licking at the two's lovemaking, Charmcaster never tasted anything like it, she loved the musky smell and aroma. Though she could also taste the sweet and tangy flavor that was all Camille. Not one to be left out, Gwen snuck underneath the witch and divested her of her lacy garment. Seeing the little tuff of silver hair, Gwen knew that Charmcaster was a natural silver fox. Licking at the young woman's most sacred entrance, Gwen could taste the sweet flavor of kiwis and honeydew. Sucking on the entrance now, Gwen was making the witch writhe with pleasure.

Ben could see this all from his position, and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. It didn't take much more before he shot his seed deep into Camille's love nest, spurting wave after wave of the warm fluid deep into her sanctuary. Camille felt the tongue on her lower lips, the warm splash of the essence that was truly Ben, and the feeling of being full that was only possible with Ben. It all culminated to the most powerful climax she had to date.

Writhing in pleasure on top of the youth, Camille was suddenly thrown off Ben and felt a mouth sucking at her folds. Charmcaster was experiencing a hunger for more, more of the juices and essence she couldn't get enough. Ben was watching this action from the side but his member soon got ready for some more fun.

Swinging around to the back of Charmcaster, he slowly moved Gwen away from the witch's entrance and deposited the redhead right next to them. Lining up with the witch's rear end, Ben slowly started to lower himself into the woman's silver snatch. Charmcaster could feel the youth enter her folds, she didn't care the least bit, she wanted him to be the one to take her maidenhood.

Feeling the tell tale sign of her barrier, Ben hesitated to push forward, but the subtle shift back by Charmcaster told the youth that she wanted him to take her. Not one to give up on anything, Ben broke her maidenhood with a quick thrust. A muffled scream could be heard from Camille's folds, but that was all, Ben slowly started to increase his pace with the witch. Gwen watched it all, saw her cousin take the villains innocence and also how Charmcaster allowed him to.

Pretty soon Ben had a nice rhythm going on, now he could pound into the silver haired goddess with abandon. Eliciting screams of pleasure and moans of delight, Ben was truly riding high. Grabbing onto the young woman's bosom for a firmer hold, Ben started to really up his pace and soon the witch's bosom was swinging rapidly with the pounding she was receiving.

Feeling the climax approach, Charmcaster left off another muffled moan before letting her juices go. Much of it flowed out and Gwen was all too happy to lap it up, with a healthy dose of Ben's milk. Ben had already unloaded into the witch once, but he decided that he wanted to really show Charmcaster the full experience. So he turned her around and when he was ready unloaded another massive load right into Charmcaster's face and upon her bosom. Charmcaster was a sight to behold, "Well I guess you really like the stuff." Rope after rope came cascading down onto the young woman, and she took it all in stride. Pretty soon she looked like éclair that has just gotten glazed with a special dipping sauce.

Camille and Gwen gathered on either side of the young woman and started to lick away the cream. Ben could not imagine a more primal scene then what he saw in front of him.


End file.
